


Similarity

by Muzha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'll expand later, Post-Garbage Day, This gives me an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzha/pseuds/Muzha
Summary: Aiacos gets called to look at something.





	Similarity

"Alright, I'm here, Minos. What is it you needed me to see so urgently?"

Garuda Aiacos walked into the spacious room. Though he had work to do, he was a little intrigued by the eccentric judge's impromptu request to see him.

"Oh, yes! Come here."

Aiacos was eagerly beckoned to the front of the room, ignoring the departed soul already being judged.

Minos regarded the dead soul. "Seraph Beelzebub. State your technique again."

"Uh, Garuda Hell Winga?"

Though finding it odd, Aiacos had to ask, "Is that all?"

The Griffon Judge nodded.

"Minos, you should really get back to work."


End file.
